Renewal Of Ceres
by Veachian64
Summary: Basically the series in text form. Spoilers to the series, rated M for future violence, some bad language, and some adult themes.


Renewal Of Ceres

"Destiny Fulfilled"

By: Michael Harden

Ok, I don't own Ayashi No Ceres/Ceres: Celestial Legend. I am just a fan of the series who thought it would be fun to write out the series, because I have too much free time on my hands. Warning, this fanfic does contain spoilers to the series…it basically says the entire series lol. _Some_ things have been changed because I couldn't remember them, or couldn't figure out an easy way to put them in writing, but other then that, this is the entire series, in text. Please read and review. Ive written tons of fanfics, but this is the first Ive submitted to that I actually plan on finishing. Thanks, and hope you enjoy Renewal Of Ceres. Veachian64

"One the day when the sixteen stars align, your destiny will be fulfilled. Of which, you will be filled with love, hatred, power, life, and most importantly, death." Said the psychic. "Your life saving encounter is about to come."

"I am really, really, mad you guys" Aya exclaimed.

"Aya, it was just a silly fortune teller. Everyone knows what she said isn't true" replied Miwa Tokinaki, a friend of Aya's.

"Yeah" Aki added. "Besides, she mentioned something about love. Maybe my little sister will finally get a boyfriend."

Aya punched Aki in the name. "I noticed you don't have all the girls after you either, dear brother."

"That's because I don't have time, when I have to look after you."

Everyone laughed. "So what do you guys want to do for your sweet sixteen tomorrow?"

"Karaoke" Aya immediately answered.

"But we just did that" another one of their friends said.

"Aya does love singing" replied Miwa.

"They don't call me karaoke queen for nothing."

"Who calls you that?" Aki asked.

"Help!" a woman shrieked from in front of them. "He has my purse."

A man was running away with the woman's purse in his hand. Aya chased after him.

"Aya!" Aki called out, but she ignored him.

She tackled the guy, and the purse flew out of his hands. She immediately caught it, off the side of a bridge.

"Got it, but…"

She fell over the bridge heading into the road, full of afternoon traffic. Aya could hear the faint screams of her friends.

"I'm…floating."

Aya swiftly floated into the street and landed on her feet.

"How did I…?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of honking horns. Out of nowhere, a tall man with red, spikey hair jumped, and grabbed her before she got hit.

"Stupid moron!" a driver yelled out the window.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked.

"Yeah" Aya replied.

She turned around to see Aki running at her.

"Aki! Hi!" Aya greeted.

Aki slapped her over the head with the back of his hand. "What do you mean 'Hi!'! You were almost killed!"

"Yeah, but this guy…"

She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

Aya and Aki immediately went home. Their parents were waiting for them when they arrived.

"Aya, Aki" their father said in a stern voice. "Tomorrow, you are to come straight home after school. We will be attending a ceremony at your grandfather's house."

"But dad!" Aya whined, "We were going to do Karaoke with our friends!"

"Listen to your father" Ms. Mikage ordered.

The next day, they both apologized to their friends, and let school to go to the Mikage Main House.

"Aren't we a little old to be having these big parties?" asked Aya.

"You know how grandfather is" Aki replied. "I am sure there is going to be lots of food."

"And presents!" Aya added happily.

A car drove by them as they were walking up to the house.

"Wasn't that auntie?" asked Aya.

"Yeah." Aki replied, "It looks like Grandpa invited all of our distant family."

When they arrived at the door, Solemon Mikage answered.

"Aki! Aya! Welcome!"

"Grandpa, you naughty boy" exclaimed Aya. "All this for us?"

"Well, it is an important day. Come in, everyone is waiting."

The main house was big. As they followed Solemon, they noticed no decorations, signs, or anything. They came to a guarded door, and entered. Sitting at a large table were all the Mikage family. Solemon showed Aya and Aki to their seats, and then took his own. The air was tense and stagnate, and the lights dimmed. Everyone looked depressed.

"First off, I would like to congratulate you on your 16th birthday" said Solemon. "I have a gift for you."

"That's a reliefe!" Aya exclaimed without really thinking. "I didn't see any food or decorations, so I was a little afraid."

"Aya!" Aki scolded here.

Solemon laughed. "Well, atleast she is honest."

The doors opened, and in came the guy that had saved Aya from the road, the day before.

"That guy!" she thought to herself.

He handed a cloth-wrapped box to Solemon, and left the room without a word. Solemon placed the gift in front of Aya.

As soon as she saw it, her heart started racing. Her breathing became long and hard, and she began sweating, and becoming very nervous. She could hear a voice from inside of her saying "Let me out."

"Here Aya, let me open it."

Aki took the gift and slowly removed the cloth wrapping, revealing a wooden box. He opened it, and what was inside caused Aya to shake in fear. A mummified hand lay undisturbed in the middle of the wooden box.

"I'm free" said the voice from inside her.

The hand exploded causing cuts to appear on Aki's skin. Blood spattered from the cuts.

"Ahhh!" Aki screamed in pain. He fell out of his chair and grasped his chest.

Aya got up and ran over to Aki's aid. "Somebody help him!"

Everyone at the table was either looking away, or just staring in pain and sadness.

"Call an ambulance! If someone doesn't help him, he'll…he'll…he'll DIE!"

"That's enough!" Solemon shouted. "Aki is not going to die. That is more known now, then ever. He is much too important to the Mikage family to die. Step away from your brother. The one that is going to die today, is you."

To Be Continued…


End file.
